


Jude's Vacation

by GaiusDumplingAreBestDumplings



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Festival in Kanbalar, I guess it's fluff?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not really any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiusDumplingAreBestDumplings/pseuds/GaiusDumplingAreBestDumplings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he's way too busy with work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jude's Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaaa! My first fanfic! Woohoo! Goodbye social life! I'm sorry for anything that doesn't make sense! :D
> 
> Seriously, I'm sorry if it turned out bad...
> 
> I don't own Tales of Xillia or any of the characters

\- Dr.Mathis, I've finished my report!  
\- Dr.Mathis, can you check this?  
\- Dr.Mathis, we've recieved some controvertial information about spyrites!  
\- Dr.Mathis!  
\- Dr.Mathis!  
\- Dr.Mathis!  
"Yes, thank you! Can you put that in the pile over there? I'll take that information in just a minute! Please, just a moment!" Jude would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit overwhelmed in his spyrite research. All day and night he worked himself to the bone and even when he did manage to get a bit of sleep, he kept dreaming about it. Sometimes, it all seemed fruitless; the more he worked, the more he felt like he was going around in circles. But whenever he felt like giving up, he remembered Milla. He remembered all they had worked for and he remembered the promise he had made. He would change the world, he thought to himself in those times, and the thought of the spirits', both fallen and new, fate in the palm of his hands made his heart flutter with excitement and determination and a passion he had never felt before. At first, Jude had partially done it for Milla and partially for the changing world. It was the love for the two that kept him going, but soon he fell in love with spyrites and spirits. They were such mysterious and wonderous beings that he had never really taken the time to appreciate before. Jude had found his very own passion and that was more than enough to motivate him.

"Dr.Mathisssss, how's the babyyyy?" Balan cooes as he slides into Jude's office. Jude is at his desk petting a baby spyrite resembling a leopard with the softest white fur you've ever felt and black spots and blotches and rings like ash as it purred on his lap. "He's doing good, I think he's even become the most stable of all the spyrites so far, it's amazing!" Jude said quietly as to not disturb the little baby that was resting on him lovingly. "Wasn't he supposed to be the most out of control spyrite in the facility?" Jude proceeded to ask. "Only until you came, then he became completely tame," Balan replied, feigning a pout. "You're his favourite," He added. "Well, I'm a big fan of his too," Jude said, leaning down and kissing the now sleeping spyrite on the head.

"Anyways, why did you really come here? You know I have too much work to have a casual chat with you," Jude teased lightly. "Ah! I was hoping you would ask!" Before Jude got the chance to tell Balan that he could've just said what he wanted to say from the beginning without him having to ask, Balan shoved two tickets into his face. "You've worked hard, Doc! All of us here at the facility decided you need a vacation! Take these two tickets to Kanbalar and enjoy yourself for once!" He said before whispering in Jude's ear, "And maybe get cozy with your king friend while you're at it," Which basically meant, Ask him for some extra funds for our research, we could use it. 

At first, it sounded like a bad idea. Gaius would probably turn him away at the door and besides, he had loads of work to do and he wasn't even close to finishing but Balan is a very persistent guy and it didn't take long for Jude to cave. He snatched the tickets from him and said he'd leave right after Balan took the little spyrite away.

When he had gotten back home that day to pack so he could leave early the next morning for Marksburg, he took another look at the two tickets in his hand. They were tourist tickets, meant for Elympion tourists who didn't know anything about Rieze Maxia and wanted to see the sights. At Marksburg, in the Rieze Harbor, some wyverns would be waiting for the tourists along with Kitarl Clan guides that would bring them to Kanbalar. Jude hadn't realized it before, but Kanbalar was having a festival for the king. "I guess Balan and the other researchers really did mean for me to take a vacation," Jude thought to himself aloud. It would be an interesting trip, to say the least.

The next day, as Jude arrived to Rieze Harbor, he immediately spotted the tour group. As he caught up to them, he noticed some familiar faces in the midst of it all. "Jude?!" A nostalgic voice crept up from behind him. He turned around to face the two women. "My, this certainly is a pleasant surprise," Driselle walked up to him, Elize already giving him a hug. "Are you here to get to Kanbalar for the festival, too?" Elize asked. She sure was livelier than when he had first met her, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, Balan practically forced me to take a vacation," He said. "I can't wait to see king Gaius! I heard that he's a very good king from Elize!" Driselle said. "But he has a real soft spot for Jude! You should have seen his face when Jude had convinced him that dispelling the schism was right! His face was, like, super gentle for a second," Elize gushed. Jude couldn't help but redden slightly. The topic ended there but what Elize said stayed in his head as they progressed to Kanbalar. During the trip, the three caught up on everything and Jude realized he didn't realize he missed Rieze Maxia so much. Elympios was great and all, but there really is no place like home. The fresh air, the greenery, the people, even the smell was so different. He sighed. It was good that he took this trip.

As they neared Kanbalar, Jude could already see colorful decorations hung up and could hear festive music and the chatter of crowds and merchants. It was a lot livelier than a regular day in the icy fortress and Jude couldn't help but think of all that had changed in his absence. Unknowingly, his thoughts drifted to Gaius. He wondered if he had at all changed from the time they had fought. It really would be nice to see him again. He shook the thought out of his head, he didn't know why, but deep down, he felt that if he kept thinking about it, his thoughts might steer in a dangerous direction. Finally they landed, and Jude, getting tired of the tour guides' chattering, slipped away. He imagined Driselle and Elize did the same because he could no longer see them.

The first thing he had to do was find food. He was starving. He'd enjoy his vacation tomorrow, but for today, all he wanted was to eat and then go sleep. The streets were absolutely packed. There were even more people than Trigleph on a busy day. He spotted a yakisoba stand just nearby and he ran up to it. As he ran up to it though, a young boy bumped into him and they both fell. "I-I'm sorry, mister! I wasn't looking where I was going," The boy said. Jude smiled and got up, helping the boy up too. "It's okay, it was an accident," Jude replied but before he had even finished, the boy was gone. It didn't really bother Jude too much though, he was really hungry and the smell of the yakisoba was intoxicating. "One yakisoba please!" He said to the man in the stand. He then reached for his wallet just to find it was gone! He kept feeling around in his pockets to make sure it wasn't there and in his mind, he started to slightly panic. "Excuse me sir? that'll be 100 gald," The man said. "Er..ah..um.." Jude stuttered when suddenly he was interrupted by a deep commanding voice that he recognized instantly. "Make that two," As Jude turned around, crimson eyes met amber ones and they seemed to be in their very own little world for an instant.

"Gaius?" Jude whispered after recovering from shock. "At the moment, I am Erston Outway, Jude," Gaius said, his voice softer than when speaking to the merchant and he rememered what Elize said. He blushed. "That'll be 200 gald," The yakisoba vendor said, clearly a bit annoyed from these people who were delaying his customers. Gaius went up to the counter and payed, taking the two steaming noodle bowls in each hand before handing one to Jude. "I'm really sorry for making you pay for this! I'll definetly pay you back," Jude looks up at Gaius, embarassed. "It's my pleasure, there is no need for you to repay me," He says, looking down at the younger male. At that, Jude averts his eyes, now even more embarassed, before Gaius continues, "Let us find a quieter area to talk," And gestures for Jude to follow him as he walks through the crowd. By the time they got to the palace, Gaius was gripping Jude's hand because Jude was getting lost in the crowd.

"Tell me, how is it that you do not have the means to pay for your own food?" Gaius asked as they sat down at the pit in the middle of the room. Jude explained to him all of the events from when he received the tickets. "I see... you must have been pickpocketed by that young boy you bumped into," Gaius concluded. "No way! And he seemed like such a good kid too..." Jude looked down, feeling a bit like an idiot for letting himself be tricked like that. Gaius pat his head. "You must not have a place to sleep either, and the inns are full anyways, am I correct?" He asked. Jude nodded, depressed. "Well then, you might as well stay here for tonight, then tomorrow we will find a solution," He finished. Jude looked up in surprise. He smiled in relief and thankfulness and Gaius coughed awkwardly and looked away for some reason. "Of course, we will have to keep it secret from the rest of the palace." He added. Jude looked to him in confusion. "No outsider is permitted to rest in the palace during this festival time. If anyone found out, it may lead to rumors and reflect badly on my position as king," Jude looked really surprised now. "I-I don't want to stay here if it really will cause that much trouble," He said. "No, it is no trouble at all and I do not wish for you to be alone on the streets at night." Gaius replied. "No-really, I'll be fine-" "I want you to stay here," Gaius interrupted Jude. Jude could feel his face turn red in embarrasement and turned away, mumbling a little, "okay," The two sat in silence as they finished their food. 

After their food was done, they heard footsteps coming from the hall and before Jude had time to react, Gaius had grabbed him and pulled him behind a wall. It took Jude a few seconds before realizing his compromising position. He was pulled tight against Gaius' chest, with one of his warm hands wrapped around his waist and the other around his mouth as he looked up at Gaius looking at the soldiers as they passed. He could feel the older male's heatbeat and his own synching together. "They're gone," Gaius said to him and he woke up from his little daydream. "Ah, you're right, thank you," Jude seemed to really be in Gaius' debt, he thought. "We had better get you to the sleeping quarters." Gaius said softly. Jude had just realized how tired he looked. He let himself be led by Gaius to the bedroom.

After he had lay down in the incredibly soft bed, he almost immediately fell asleep, he hadn't realized how tired he was. He was stopped by the weight on the bed shifting and he realized Gaius was lying next to him all of a sudden. "Wh-wh..wh..wh.." He stuttered and stood upright on the bed, almost tipping over in the process. "Well, this is my bed, after all, shouldn't I have the right to sleep on it?" Gaius said, sighing. Jude couldn't get a word out. "I couldn't put you in a guest room, you would have been found, so this is our only solution." And Jude was too tired to work out an arrangement, so he just curled back up into the covers of the bed and melted into the soft down and smell of Gaius. By morning, he somehow ended up curled in Gaius' strong arms.


End file.
